Finding Percy in Tartarus
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: They get Percy from tartarus from when he sacrificed himself to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHEN THEY FIND PERCY IN ANNABETH.**

**POV: ANNABETH**

We all returned to the dreaded place of Tartarus.

Even back in the place so powerful that it's like sword were being thrown over and over.

It hurt being dow there, it made us them weak.

Annabeth didn't care.

For the only thing Annabeth could think of since he did that idiotic, yet heroic thing.

She hadn't stop thinking about him since he left her.

She was worried he was dead.

More thought kept coming.

Leo slowly lowered the Argo 2 down.

It lowered on and dark grassy field.

They had to be careful not to run into some Titans because then we would be mush.

The Argo 2 finally landed.

Annabeth was so fast at jumping out she didn't care if she had to battle a Titan or not.

The others hopped out behind her.

"Now lets go." Annabeth said.

Everyone had weapons at the ready.

They were all sneaking around like ninjas.

All in the search for 1 boy in the land of monsters, in a massive space.

They passed mountains, dark temples and monsters sleeping.

There were so many types of monsters , Annabeth couldn't name all of them.

She was so glad they weren't awake.

They kept walking.

There was a river of pure black, next to it lie a boy.

" Percy." Annabeth cried.

No reaction. Annabeth started running toward Percy and kneeled next to him.

His body had scratch marks everywhere.

His face and chest was covered in blood.

"Don't be dead seaweed brain please. " Percy was barely breathing.

Annabeth cried in relief.

At least he was alive.

Then the booming voice of Gaia came spreading across tartarus.

"I knew you would come for him. Did you really think it would be that easy."

"Why do you always need to come between us." Annabeth shouted.

Monsters started waking up and started walking toward the others.

"Percy's weakness is loyalty, yours is Percy's." Gaia's voice said.

Percy bellowed in pain. Annabeth looked over and saw Percy had an arrow in his right leg.

Then glanced toward the monster that shot it.

Jason saw Percy's state ans ran over and said "I'll fly him over to the ship."

Annabeth nodded and stood up and pulled out her dagger.

Jason grabbed Percy, which made him wince and shot up into the air.

Monsters tried to grab him as he flew away.

The others started backing toward the boat.

You may think that isn't possible because they past several places, but that's because this place does that to people it feels like they past things and they walked along time, but it's only an illusion.

Annabeth walked backwards, her eyes darting.

They were all retreating toward the ship.

Leo burst into flame and ran through the monsters and jumped into the argo 2.

He started getting the ship ready.

"Get them." Gaia said.

They all hopped aboard the Argo 2.

They were in the air within seconds.

Monsters were yelling and Gaia said "I will destroy you." As they disappeared.

Percy was lying on the deck covered in blood.

His eyes rolled up in the back of is head, barely breathing.

Annabeth was kneeling next to him.

"Percy don't die on me." Annabeth said.

Piper brought over some ambrosia and feed it to Percy.

Percy started coughing.

Annabeth hugged him.

Percy winced and said "can't breath."

Annabeth let go smiling.

"You're alive."

Percy tried to laugh, but groaned.

His head lolled.

Then Percy's chest stopped moving.

"Percy, Percy, Percy." Annabeth started panicking.

The others ran over.

"Leo, Percy isn't breathing we have to go faster" Annabeth said.

The boat caught on a burst of speed.

"Piper iris message the others." Annabeth said.

Annabeth was sitting next to Percy holding his hand.

The boat was now closer to the ground.

Campers were crowding around.

Jason pulled down Percy and campers ran over.

They dragged Percy away and Annabeth started crying.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV:ANNABETH**

Annabeth got up and walked toward the infirmary.

Her eyes were all red from crying.

Chiron galloped up behind her, as she walked up the stairs.

Annabeth turned.

"What happened Annabeth." Chiron asked.

"We found him him and he was..." Annabeth started and then burst into tears.

When she had the courage she told the rest of the story.

She finished with " And then he stopped breathing."

Chiron nodded.

Annabeth turned and walked into the infirmary.

Percy was lying on one of the beds still not moving.

Annabeth Walked over and touched his hand.

It was cold and his skin was the color of snow.

Annabeth felt a spark and then collapsed.

In her dream Annabeth saw Percy next to the golden gates of tartarus, he was crying.

He sat there for a long time and then he got up.

He walked for what seemed like forever but was only 10 minutes.

Monsters snuck up behind him.

Percy turned and slashed them while he ran, until he came to the river we found him next to.

He sat down and cupped his hands and took a scooped of water and drank.

When he sat up again he jerked to one side, and fell over.

All the time he was there no monster came, but he still had scares from when fought the monsters.

He lay there until she heard herself shout.

Her dream change, she saw herself crying by the steps.

Piper came over and sat there and tried to comfort her.

When she was done she walked inside.

She had a map showing tartarus and was telling the others that they could only land in two places.

Where there were titans and a big dark field where monsters sleep.

It changed again.

Gaia was standing next to her.

" What did you do to him." Annabeth demanded.

" I didn't do anything the river he drank from did it. I created it and if you drink it I control you until you do a quest for me, I would of made that you don't have to do a quest and can only control them. Sadly I have to give you a choice." Gaia said sleepily. " So do you want to." She asked.

" Yes what is it." Annbeth said annoyed

" I took Jason, Frank and Leo hid them in tartarus, you have 7 days to find them, I won't promise that they won't get hurt. You may bring 2 others. Start as soon as possible." Gaia said evilly.

Annabeth's dream stopped.

She was lying on the bed next to Percy.

She sat up and got out.

"Great you're up." Piper said.

**Too be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV:ANNABETH**

"Piper." Annabeth said. "I need to tell you and Hazel something."

"I will get her." Said Piper.

"Meet you at the shore."

Piper left the room.

Annabeth walked over to Chiron who was talking to a group of Demi gods.

When they saw Annabeth's face they all backed up and left.

"What is it Annabeth." Chiron asked.

Annabeth told Chiron about her dream and how she was asked Piper and Hazel to come with her.

Chiron nodded.

Annabeth walked to the shore.

She sat down and thought of all the good times she had with Percy down there.

Piper came over with Hazel.

"What did you want to tell us." Hazel asked.

Annabeth told them the whole story.

Then explained how she wanted them to come with her.

"She took our boyfriends." Piper said shocked.

"Are you in." Annabeth asked.

They both nodded.

"We leave tomorrow."

They all stood up and walked.

Before they parted ways Piper asked "Does Chiron know."

Annabeth turned and nodded, theme she left.

**To be continued... Sorry this was so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV:ANNABETH**

The next morning Annabeth got up and grabbed her bag, full of a change of clothes, extra ambrosia and some other stuff.

She walked out and was greeted by Piper and Hazel.

"You ready." Annabeth asked.

They both nodded.

They hopped on the enchanted chariot that they stole from the Ares cabin.

The chariot didn't need pegasus's to pull it, which was good because Annabeth thought the pegasus would not want to go into tartarus.

Annabeth pushed some button on a metal panel.

Steam was released and they lifted off in the air.

They flew for hours until they were above a part of the ocean swirling.

Annabeth turned it down and shot into the ocean.

They held their breath until they were in the depths of tartarus.

Annabeth lowered the chariot in the same dark field they landed in before.

They left the chariot and started walking.

They came to the black river and Hazel collapsed next to it and cupped her hands and started lowering them toward the river.

"No" Annabeth cried "That is how Percy got to how he is now."

Hazel pulled back quickly and they continued walking upwards.

Annabeth felt weaker and weaker the further they walked.

She stopped and pulled out some ambrosia and broke off a piece and handed it to the others.

They stuffed it in their mouths, Annabeth automatically felt a little better.

They walked a few 1000 feet and there they saw Jason chained up a few feet away.

They started running and abruptly.

A dozen voice appeared in her head.

They whispered horrible things.

"Percy won't wake up." A tiny voice said.

"Your fault for leaving him." Another one said.

"You will never defeat us."

"You might as well kill your self."

"You'll never get Percy back." They continued.

Everyone one was covering their ears.

Piper pulled out her dagger and raised it up.

"No" A stronger voice said, the voice of her mother. "They are lying."

The dagger was a few centimeters away from her stomach.

Annabeth tackle Piper, the voices still in her head.

"It's a lie, they won't do what they are saying " Annabeth shouted rolling around with Piper screaming.

Piper stopped and looked up.

"Run out of here, over to Jason."

Piper stared at her and ran away.

Annabeth ran to Hazel and grabbed her wrist and started pulling her out.

Hazel was pulling away and tripping.

When they got out they were all sweating.

"That was horrible." Piper said.

They rushed over to Jason, they tugged at the chains.

"They won't budge." Annabeth said.

They turned to Hazel.

She obviously understood because she stood up and Trust her hand out and the chain broke.

Piper touch Jason's face and swirls were released and he disappeared.

"You have 5 more days, well done or Percy dies." Came Gaia's booming voice.

"Let's keep going"Annabeth said

**To be continued...**


End file.
